


Shiver

by SoftfortheScronch



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anyways, F/F, I may change the name of this, Please Forgive me, Scorpia definitely taught Catra to dance, bc it fits SCORPIA and her feelings for Catra, but its staying for now, enjoy the fic I guess lmao, even if it doesn't fit the fic sksksksk, i am in pain, idk if it even fits, idk if this fic is even good, or if its too much dialogue, or reads like its a step by step rather than flowing like a fic should, thank u for reading my runaway train of thought, this idea thoroughly corrupted my remaining three braincells, until i wrote it, yes this is named after a Coldplay song, you cannot change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: Scorpia teaches Catra to dance before Princess Prom
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Shiver

Catra looks at the invite to Princess Prom in her hands with a smirk. 

"This is gonna be too fun," 

"You think so?" Scorpia asks, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Definitely," 

Catras smirk shifts to a frown when she reads the word 'dance' and she turns to Scorpia.

"Do you know how to dance?" She asks her 

"Sure do! My grandpa taught me when I was really little. That time of my life is a bit of a blur but I still remember how!" 

"Can you, maybe teach me?" Catra asks with very little of her usual confidence. 

"Gosh, I would be just honoured!" Scorpia beams, bringing her claws together excitedly. 

"After dinner, kay?" Catra says unenthusiastically, standing and stretching. 

"Okay!" Scorpia says.

Before she gets a chance to get another word out, Catra leaves the room. Scorpia lets out a sigh and falls back on Catras bed, a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks. 

~

When Catra shows back up later, she finds a note on her bed 

_'Meet me in the sparring arena'_

Catra frowns and crumples up the note, tossing it over her shoulder as she exits the room again. She winds her way though the fright zone until she reaches the main sparring arena. 

Inside, she finds Scorpia leaning against a wall with her arms crossed waiting patiently. 

When she sees Catra approaching she pushes off the wall and stands, stumbling slightly over her own feet. Catra snickers, making Scorpia smile and blush. 

"So, how does this work," Catra asks, stopping in front of her and crossing her arms 

"Well I can lead and show you how and then you can take the lead if you know, you wanted to," 

Scorpia rubs the back of her neck with a claw, blushing once again. 

"Okay," Catra says "so how do we start?" 

Scorpia grins and pulls out a remote, hitting a button and filling the room with soft music. She tosses the remote aside and turns back to Catra. 

"Follow my lead," 

Scorpia gets into position, one hand tucked behind her lower back and one held up to Catra, standing sideways, head turned to face her. Catra mimics her, placing a hand inside Scorpias pincer. 

"Like that?" She asks, a bit uncertain. 

"Exactly! Now you sway on beat," 

After a couple moments Scorpia begins to lead Catra in a slow circle, Catra letting her take the lead fully. 

"You're doing great!" Scorpia beams proudly 

Catra can't help but smile "Thanks," 

"Now, extend a hand out behind my back my like," Scorpia says, demonstrating "then put it on my waist," 

Catra mimics the movement "what about this hand?" 

"That one goes on top of mine on your waist," Scorpia says, feeling like electricity was cracking over her body as Catras hand comes to rest on her waist. 

"This actually isn't that hard," Catra says 

"Nope! it just takes a little practice," 

"Now, If there are multiple partners to swap between, you turn," Scorpia gracefully twirls away, instantly regretful at the loss of contact, an arm raised over her head. She stops, facing away from Catra, then she looks over her shoulder at her with a grin "Like that!" 

She turns to face Catra again, claw moving back to Catras hip, regaining their previous position. 

"Now you try," 

"Okay," Catra says, slightly unsure of herself. She twirls away from Scorpia and Scorpia cheers, whooping excitedly. 

"You got it! 

Catra blushes slightly and turns back to her "What's next?" 

Scorpia holds her claws up, and Catra walks over, placing her hands against them. 

"Like that?" 

"Exactly like that! Now, hand up," 

Scorpia lifts her hand, Catras staying against it as it rises "Then you spin under it," 

Catra allows Scorpia to twirl her around, giggling slightly, high pitched and genuine "This is kinda fun!" 

Scorpia grins as she circles their hands, showing Catra how to change partners once again, Catra mimicking it without pause, slowly starting to loosen up.

"Now, with this next part most people just wing it, but some people do what I'm about to show you," 

"Okay," Catra says 

"Hand on my shoulder, Wildcat," 

Catra put her hand on Scorpias shoulder, between the spikes and her neck, careful not to scratch her with her claws. 

"Ready?" 

"For what?" Catra asks, slightly skeptical. 

Then, an arm is looping under her legs and she’s being lifted into the air, a loud 'mrrp!' escaping her. 

"You okay?" Scorpia asks, worried that Catra would be angry. 

"Fine," Catra says with a chuckle from her seat on Scorpias bicep "You just startled me," 

Scorpia spins them in a slow circle before lowering Catra back to the floor. 

"The next part is a little complicated to describe, so I'm just gonna show you," 

Scorpia leads her through a series of arm movements and slow spins before stepping back and beaming at Catra. 

"And that is… just about it! Some people do a dip if they're dancing with their partner, but aside from that," 

"Show me the dip," Catra asks immediately, making Scorpia blush crimson. 

"O-Okay" She stammers approaching Catra. 

"Hands here and here," she says, placing her hands in Catras lower back and just below her shoulder blade. "Your left arm on my shoulder, right on my waist," 

Once Catras hands were where they needed to be, Scorpia steps forward, fluidly dipping Catras lithe form. 

Catras mind goes blank for a moment, her mouth falling slightly ajar. 

"Woah," she says with a light laugh 

Scorpia pulls her back to and spins her gently away, holding her at an arms length. 

"Yeah, it does have quite an impact, especially If the other person isn’t expecting it," Scorpia laughs 

"Show me one more time?" Catra asks "The whole dance I mean," 

Scorpia nods. This time the dance is more fluid, and when Scorpia lifts Catra she laughs out loud, the gleeful sound hitting Scorpia hard in the chest, forcing a laugh out of her as well, her whole body feeling feeling electric once again, alive and warm, Catras hand on her shoulder making her skin tingle and spark. 

Scorpia dips her again at the end, pulling her back to her feet after a moment. Catra is grinning, flushed and panting slightly. 

"God this is the most fun I've had in a long time," 

"Me too," Scorpia says, her heart overflowing 

"Okay I think I'm ready to lead," Catra says after taking a moment to catch her breath.

She holds her palm out to Scorpia, confident now, her tail swishing behind her, her ears alert, and Scorpia puts her claw against Catras hand. Her heart flutters as Catra takes the lead, flawlessly replicating the dance with a cocky grin on her face before stalling at the lift, the grin dropping briefly. 

"I'm too small to lift pretty much anyone," She says with a frown "What else can I do here?" 

"Try this," 

Scorpia shows her a series of movements, which Catra repeats back.

"Great! Keep going!" 

Catra does, finishing the dance and dipping Scorpia as best she could, making Scorpia blush almost as red as her exoskeleton. 

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for," she says once she’s back on her feet and has regained the ability to form a coherent thought. 

"I guess so," Catra grins, then nudges Scorpia with her shoulder "Thanks for this," 

Scorpia smiles and is about to respond when Catra speaks again 

"Adora is not gonna know what hit her," 

Scorpias heart falls.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
